Sonmanic (Blue and Green Never To Be Seen?)
by Yaoicoupleluver
Summary: Manic is a green hedgehog who is sixteen. He lives with his carer, Frank. This boy knows he is gay. He has many flashbacks about this guy, who he met in his younger years of his life, along the way. This is yaoi, if you don't like; don't read!


**Sonmanic love story Chapter 1(Blue and green should never be seen, maybe?)**

I lived in a very worn-down part of Mobius; in fact, the place I lived was a junk-yard. The air was always polluted, above and the sun hardly ever shone. The ground was always dusty and the trees were bare, even in summer. The ground would bake and nothing grew here, apart from maybe a few cacti. But even for them, the air was too treacherous for them to survive. My home was just a shack really; a large piece of metal for the roof, a few windows but nothing fancy at all. Inside was very small but it was big enough for me and my carer to sleep in.

I was a green hedgehog with a crazy rock-style haircut and I had metal gloves with spikes on them. I was now sixteen and I had brownish-orange eyes. I had a bum-bag as well that I used to carry my drum-sticks and I wore stripy red and white sneakers. I also wore an orange jacket. Personally I found that I looked pretty cool; although I looked pretty tough. I actually wasn't. I was actually quite delicate. I adored cats. I just found them really cute and fluffy.

However there was also something else about me. I had this secret which had been eating me up from the inside, so I had to tell my carer. He was always there for me so I knew I could trust him. His name was Frank and he was a light-brown hedgehog in his fortifies.

My secret was that I was gay. I had known since the age of ten. I soon told Frank as well. I told him after an incident that happened when I was ten. This is what happened.

I was with this boy. He was a blue hedgehog and he was also ten at the time, like me. We were at a park. This was before Egg-man took over Metropolis. The air was clean then and flowers and trees thrived. I and this boy whom I really can't recall his name, was sitting on the park bench. We were just discussing how lovely the weather was. Then he asked me. "Do you have a girlfriend Manic?"

I replied. "No. I don't really like any girls yet."

He replied "Ooh is someone gay?" I shuddered.

"I'm...not!" I panicked.

"Yeah, like all closeted gays say." He responded in a sarcastic manor. "Well; just to make sure you're telling the truth, I'll test you." He replied when he put his hand on my leg. I tried to not blush or anything. "You're shaking? Are you okay?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't control my feelings. I just leant over and kissed him. The boy instantly broke the kiss. "What is wrong with you?" He roared.

He pushed me to the ground. "You're g-gay?" My vision went fuzzy as I tried to re-gain my balance.

"L-let me

Explain!" I stressed.

"Spit it out!" He roared at me.

He was so mean all the sudden. It really scared me. "We've been friends for ages; then we turned into best friends. We were so close. For a while now I have been having this really weird feeling inside of me when I'm around you or even if I think of you. I think I love you…" I responded and looked down; then he knelt beside me and held my chin.

"Manic. Look at me; I need to talk to you about this." He commanded in a pleasanter tone.

"Okay." I whimpered and tried to look into his eyes. His eyes looked so warm and gentle. They immediately made me feel safer and more comfortable.

"Manic…" He trailed off. "I don't know how to respond to that… I… think I love you too, though." The blue hedgehog replied as he moved closer to me and began to pet my quills. I loved the feeling. I wanted it to last forever. The blue hedgehog then leant over to me and pressed his lips against mine. We both melted into the kiss. It seemed time had stopped for a second then, suddenly a woman intervened.

"What on earth are you doing -?" I snapped out of my flashback. The memory hurt me. It also hurt the most that I couldn't remember that boy's name. I shook my head and trudged along the dusty ground. I then fell back into that same flash back.

The blue hedgehog broke the kiss. "I was kissing him. What's wrong with that?" The blue hedgehog defended.

The mother said something to him which I really can't remember. I continued along the dusty road and as I opened the door to my home/shack. I remembered his last words. "I will find you one day Manic. I will never forget you, my love!" He bellowed out to me as he got taken away by his mother and the guards. His mother was the Queen of Mobius so that explained the guards. I shook my head in disbelief. Why is being gay such a bad thing? It's unreal. Love should be love no matter what gender you are attracted to.

I walked in and Frank welcomed me. "Hey champ!" He greeted, warmly.

"Hi…" I responded, reluctantly.

Frank instantly knew something was up. "What's wrong champ?" He asked me in a soft, caring tone. I fell back into a flash back.

I opened our front door. We lived in a posh place then, until we got kicked out by Eggman. Frank greeted me. "Did you have a nice play with Sonic?" Frank asked me. I nodded but looked down. "What's up, champ?" He asked me.

"F-frank… I n-need to tell you s-something…" I stuttered.

"What is it, champ?" He asked me.

_This is all or nothing._ I thought to myself. "Frank… I don't like girls… I never will… I like… boys!" I stressed.

Frank looked at me but not with shock but with sympathy. "Manic… You don't need to worry. To tell you the truth, Manic; I'm gay too." He reassured. "This explains why I have no partner as well. Since it is forbidden in Mobius it's hard to find anyone." He paused. "However, Manic did something happen when you were playing with Sonic?" He asked me.

I looked at the ground. "I kissed him…" I replied.

Frank paused. "Did he like it?" He asked me.

"At first he thought I just wanted to get with him but when he realised I actually loved him, he was fine with it and he returned a kiss." I responded.

"Ah, okay. What happened after that?" He asked me.

"His mum caught us kissing…" I said.

"Oh… is that why you came to tell me. You miss him, don't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I do…" I replied slowly.

I fell out of my flash back. "Manic?" Frank asked me.

"I miss him…" I replied unhappily as I closed the door and began to well up with tears.

"I know Manic, I know… Listen, do you want to go to that river we go to, again?" Frank asked me in his usual kind and caring manor.

I instantly lit up. "Sure Frank. I'd love to." I replied in a more-lit-up-tone.

"Okay Manic. Let's go then." He replied in his usual happy tone.

Frank and I both walked out of our shack of a home. The hazy sun now was in the low part of the sky and It was roughly seven here. I didn't have a watch so I really didn't know but I could tell from the sun because Frank taught me how to tell the time from the position of the sun. It was very handy as we were way too poor to even afford enough food most of the time, let, alone a watch. We walked across the sun-baked ground. Neither of us said a word: only sound was our footsteps on the ground. We continued to walk to our destination which was the river that I always walked to when I was down.

A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. I and Frank sat down on the bank next to the beautiful lake which wasn't polluted by any of Eggman's fumes. It was protected. This one river was protected by an invisible barrier that only people with pure hearts could enter, not even Eggman's incredibly strong machinery could ever break through this barrier. Fireflies flew above the beautiful lake and even the sky was clean and beautiful. You could see the sunset here, it was beautiful. It was like the world was back to what it was like a few years ago.

Suddenly I slipped into a flashback. "Hey Manic; happy to see me man?" My boyfriend called from behind an alley.

I looked around me in a rush. "Is that you -?" I asked. I still couldn't remember his name. I fell out of the flash back as I tried to remember his name… _What is it? Why can't I remember his name? Why?_ I battled with my thoughts and in the end I gave up. _Hopefully I'll find out his name soon. _I thought as I slipped back into the flashback.

"Yes Manic it's me your one and only boyfriend. I sneaked out to see you." My boyfriend replied as he emerged from behind the alley. "It's been a year since I have seen you, are you okay?" He asked me in his sweet tone. How I missed that voice.

I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm brilliant now that you are here. I missed you." I replied as my boyfriend began to caress my quills.

"I love you Manic." He said softly.

It was now three years since I and Sonic first got together we finally found each other, after so long. We were both now thirteen so we could meet up as much as we wanted to but we never did.

We stayed in each other's arms for almost an hour. Then he had to go. "Manic… I have to go now or I'll get punished. I'm so sorry that we couldn't stay together longer. Listen when we next meet up I'll take you somewhere special. I love you, man." My boyfriend said sweetly. He pulled me into a kiss. "Goodbye, cutey, 'till next time." He said and gave me one last hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, tightly.

"I… I don't want you to go…" I replied as I began to well up with tears. My boyfriend caressed my hair again.

"Manic, my sweet Manic. When you ever miss me; remember this. I am missing you also and I still love you and I will wait as long as I need to, to see you. Look at the stars when you miss me, look at the grass. Because there will always be a trace of me somewhere; just imagine." My boyfriend said to me as he let go of me. "I have to go now my lovely but I will meet you again, one day. I love you." My counterpart said as he walked slowly away from me. "Bye Manic, I love you!" He bellowed as he sped off into the distance.

I fell out of my flashback and looked at the river; the glistening river, reflecting my emotion; sadness, depression and loneliness. "I miss you..." I whispered to myself and tried hard to fight back the tears.

Suddenly a rush of wind; blue wind rushed through my quills. I recognised it; the familiar look and feel of it. I blushed at the remembrance of what; no, who that blue wind belonged to. It was my boyfriend.

"Champ. Did you feel that wind?" Frank asked me.

"I wouldn't have mistaken it for the world!" I exclaimed as my blush became more visible.

Frank chuckled. "Why, isn't that your boyfriend?" He teased.

"Yes Frank; it is!" I exclaimed happily. The wind died down and then my hot; no, now smokin' hot boyfriend emerged from the wind_. He must have worked out from the time we last saw each other. _I thought to myself.

I broke from my thoughts and began to walk up to him. I tapped on his shoulder. "Guess who?" I teased as I hugged the back of him. He turned around.

"Manic. Is that you?" He exclaimed as he hugged me and lifted me up into the air. I blushed and looked into his beautiful, jade eyes. "I missed you so much, man!" He exclaimed, happily and kiss-attacked me.

"Well, well, well. You both meet again and I see you're both happier than ever." Frank chuckled.

My boyfriend held me as I snuggled into his chest. "Yes we are, aren't we…? I'm so sorry… I forgot your name!" I yelled upset.

"It's fine Manic. We haven't seen each other for so long and you have been dealing with a lot. It would be hard to remember something like-"I intervened.

"No; you're my boyfriend for all time sake. I should know your name!" I yelled, really annoyed at myself.

"Manic. Shh." He started and cradled me. "I'm fine. You didn't offend me. Don't make such a fuss over it. I wouldn't ever, ever think less of you." He emphasised. "Anyways; Sonic The hedgehog's the name and speed's my game!" My boyfriend exclaimed and gave an amazingly fitting pose.

"Sonic…" I pondered. "That's a really hot name and that pose you did, so hot!" I exclaimed in awe.

Sonic chuckled (I finally know his name) and looked at me. "I may be hot but you're the really cute one." Sonic replied and cradled me. I blushed. "Yeah; you're definitely the cute one, Manic." Sonic complimented. I blushed and gave off a cute giggle. "Oh Manic; could you stop being so cute?" He teased.

"Boys… stop it… I know I have to accept you two for being gay but simmer down. You don't want to get caught do you?" He whispered in a stern tone.

We both looked at each other and replied in unison. "No… we don't want to get caught."

"Okay. Now is Sonic going to toddle off home?" Frank asked.

I held Sonic's arm. "Please don't leave me, Sonic." I pleaded and Sonic smiled.

"I didn't plan to." He started. "Go on, ask him." Sonic whispered to me

"Frank…" I started. "Could… Sonic…" I began to get worried of a 'no'. "Stay with us?" I finished.

"Manic… of course he can, don't get so nervous." He said to me. "Now Sonic, you can crash at our place for as long as you want to." Frank finished.

"Thank you, Frank. I would love to stay but I best only stay for tonight. My Uncle would worry where I am. I told him I may not be home till tomorrow. So a rest-up at your place would be acceptable." Sonic finished.

"Okay. You will have to sleep in Manic's bed but I'm sure that would be fine, considering you two are boyfriends. It would be very awkward if you were just friends. Ha-ha." Frank joked.

We both looked at each other and blushed. "A bed; just for the two of us." Sonic started whispering.

"We would be all wrapped up, nice and warm and in each other's arms." I finished.

"Okay. Are we ready to go then?" Frank asked.

We broke out of whispering to each other and nodded. "Yes. We're ready to go." We both replied in unison.

"Okay then." Frank finished.

I took one last look at the river and the beautiful surroundings. It was almost dark so you could have seen fireflies light up every now and again in the beautiful place. I mentally sighed and walked with Sonic and Frank.

The three of us walked out of the sanctuary with everything beautiful within; meeting the dry, sun-baked ground. I held Sonic's hand, it was almost dark and it wasn't a very long walk back to our shack. So I knew no one would see us holding hands; everyone would be inside now anyways. Sonic smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We continued across the sun-baked ground still hand in hand. Frank was in front of us. We were dragging behind so we tried to pick up the pace.

Half an hour had passed now and we arrived back at my home. We all walked inside and took off our shoes and put them by the door. Our home was one of the biggest shacks. Although we were poor, we weren't as poor as the others. We had two bedrooms; a kitchen/diner and a toilet. Frank closed the door and put a draft stopper in-front of it. "It's getting quite late now kiddo's. You best both head off to bed." Frank said in a stern voice.

"Okay." We replied in unison. Frank nodded and walked off into his bedroom. I and Sonic walked to our room and he opened the door. I followed after him and then he closed the door behind us. The room was the size of a normal sized bedroom. There was a light above us with a green cover over it. The walls were pained a nice relaxing shade of green and my; no our bed covers were a teal colour as well. The bed was a double bed and there was a small window. The window had a very light shade of green curtains draped over them and I had a small desk.

"This is a nice room Manic. Although you're poor this is fit to live in." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks Sonic." I thanked while blushing.

"No problem Manic." He said. Sonic then put a hand on his chest and began to take off his blue t-shirt. I stared at his abs. _He's so hot. He's so hot!_ I thought to myself. Sonic then yawned. "I'm so tired Manic; time for bed." Sonic said sleepily.

I flinched. "Wha?" Sonic chuckled.

"Were you staring at me, Manic?" He asked me in a stern tone.

"N-no. I wasn't…" I stuttered.

Sonic chuckled. _Okay now I'm confused…_I thought to myself. "I was teasing Manic. Don't be so paranoid." He told me. "It's okay." He walked to me and lifted my face up to his. "I know you can't stop staring at me. I wouldn't blame you because I'm so hot." Sonic said cockily.

I nodded. "Mmmmm." I said in delight. Sonic let go of my chin and signalled me to bed.

I nodded and Sonic scotched to the far side and left the quilt open for me to get under.

I took off my bum-bag and my spiked wristbands and climbed into bed where my Sonikku lay there waiting for me. Sonic tucked us in and then he wrapped his arm around me and snuggled into me. Sonic then kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, man." Sonic said as he fidgeted a bit and then fell asleep, almost instantly. I sighed happily and turned around and put my head on Sonic's muscular chest. The sound of his rhythmic heart beat and his pleasant breathing was so soothing.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I whispered "Come in, Frank."

Frank walked in. "Hey Man-"He noticed Sonic was asleep so he began to whisper. "I just came to check if you two were alright. I can see Sonic's already fast-o. I also see that he's got his top off." Frank stated. I blushed. "I'm teasing, champ. You're really cute together, Y'know?" He complimented as I blushed again. "Well I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Champ." Frank moped.

Frank then walked out the room and left me alone with the now snoring hedgy. I heard him sigh and mumble to himself. _He must be really jealous that I have a boyfriend and he doesn't. _I thought to myself. I then felt Sonic move. I looked at him and he opened one eye. "I wasn't really sleeping you know, Manic." He joked.

"Sorry for waking you, Sonic." I replied.

"It's okay, man. I overheard you talking to Frank. He sounded a bit upset, you know?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I think he's jealous…" I started.

"He's gay too?" He asked me a little surprised.

"Yeah he is. I wish I could find him someone so he could be happier. He makes out to be 'happy' but he really isn't…" I sighed.

"Oh, well… It's getting late Manic. We'll leave that for another time. I want us to enjoy this time we have together. Don't worry about that for now. Please, for me?" He asked.

I looked at him. "You know it's impossible to say no to you, don't you?" I teased.

"Yeah you love me too much." He joked.

I gave a light laugh. "Yeah…"

"Okay then. Are you ready for bed, Manic?" He asked me.

I nodded and snuggled up to him while Sonic put his hand through my quills. "Goodnight." We said to each other in unison and we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
